Frustration and Obsession
by JMC0124
Summary: Sasuke finally returned home to Konoha after killing his brother Itachi, will Naruto and Sasuke's Frustration and Obsession be a good thing or a bad thing ? SasuNaru FanFic
1. Returning Home

**© 2010 JMC0124**

**Tadaa! This would be my First SasuNaru FanFic so it may not be that Good and it might be quite short but I would appreciate it if you would enjoy this…**

**The truth is I do not speak Japanese that well(though I am currently studying it), so I decided not to use as much as possible Japanese terms, but you might still see some since I wont be able to change my "Force of Habit" in this matter but don't worry Im only going to terms that would most likely be familiar to all…**

**Just to avoid confusion, in this FanFic, YES Naruto and Sasuke are both Ninja and they Naruto is currently living in a ninja village, well, I cant say anymore since I don't want it to be a spoiler to those who would want to read this…**

**And another note is, I would prefer if you would read this if the whole story is already "COMPLETE" or atleast nearly completed so that you can read it without stopping… I may not be able to update weekly because my School Life is not as Easy-Going as before so I guess I can only update once in every two weeks and, if lucky, I may update it once a week…**

**This FanFic may be a little bit too EXPLICIT, so if you don't like things like those, then LEAVE immeadiately…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, the only thing I own here is the Plot that I thought of…

**Story Prompt:** After defeating Itachi, Sasuke returned to Konoha to reunite himself with Naruto; but what if the Village itself does not accept Sasuke? What if Naruto is the only one that wants him there? Will he stay or will he leave again?

**Rating: **Anyone above 16(I guess so, well the truth is I hope so)

* * *

**Frustration and Obsession**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter I: Returning Home**

_What would be Naruto's Expression when he sees me back to Konoha? _The grinning Raven thought to himself while jumping effortlessly from tree to trees as silently as possible with great rush, he wanted to smile but he couldn't, he knew to himself that Naruto would welcome him, with a beaming happy grin in his face, to the Village as if he had never ran away from Konoha, but he also knew that the Village he once considered his Home won't accept him that easily. And with that thought, he scowled while clenching his fist…

_What if they forced me to leave, does that mean I won't be able to see Naruto ever again?_ The Raven thought to himself again; he was now taller than before and his age was in between seventeen or maybe eighteen, his hair was as Raven as before, just like the Night Sky kissed with Moonlight Blue, complimenting his beautiful elegant pale ivory skin which was as flawless as ever, his red lips that look liked it was burning in intense heat, his eyes filled with the depth of eternal darkness yet somehow it was hypnotizing to look at… he looked perfect, a perfect image of someone to worship…

The Raven's mind was in deep thinking to what it would be like when he comes back to a place, he once called home… deep inside he was regretting to leave his home and everyone he cared about but at the same time he was proud of himself to have accomplished his goal in life, which is to kill his older brother who slaughtered his whole family… he was in deep confusion as he hurriedly traveled jumping from tree to trees…

* * *

"Brother Naruto!" a browned haired kid with an over-sized scarf shouted while he was running in one of the streets of Konoha then stretching his hands to wave at someone, "Naruto-kun, Brother Naruto!"

"Could you stop shouting Konohamaru! Your making too much noise, my head is in so much Pain, atleast give me some Peace!" A blond said irritatedly while massaging the sides of his head with his index finger and his middle finger, the blond was also taller than before, his blond hair almost turned into gold whenever the Sun shined its light on it, his face was now more handsome and his whiskers was still in his face, faded but still there, and his cerulean blue eyes that has the color of the bright sky, he looked like a young greek God, his sexy slimmed body, his smooth arc of his tanned body, the strong angle of his chin and that wide grin in his face that looked like he was always happy and never had experienced sadness…

"But Naruto nii-san, you promised we would be training together but after the day you said that, you left…" pouting his face as the blond reached his hands over the brunet's head and patted him, "Hey you're gonna mess my hair if you keep on doing that!"

"Im sorry Konohamaru, but I got an emergency mission from Tsunade-sama last time so I wasn't able to go train with you...", the Blond chuckled and removed his hands from the Brunet's hair, "Im tired right now and I reall -"

The blonde's words we're interrupted by a sudden loud utter, "You always say that after a mission and then you never go training with me! How can I be a great ninja if you don't train me!" Konohamaru said angrily at Naruto, then he shifted his voice to a low mumble, "And more importantly, you never spend any time with me anymore..."

The blond immediately laughed again, "Gome ne Konohamaru...", the blond said calmly and seriously as he shifted his right hand on the brunet's right shoulder, "that mission had a small chance that Sasuke was involved in it, that's why I had to go… im really sorry..."

"B-but, Naruto-nii-san, I d-didn't knew… w-well, Im re-real -"

Naruto knew what Konohamaru wanted to say to him and stopped him by putting his index finger in the Brunet's lips, "Don't worry Konohamaru, I understand, that is also what I feel when that Pervy Sage doesn't train with me… so just forget it, its fine, I promise, I'll train you when Im free, I'll even buy you a free ramen..." then Naruto smiled at the brunet and remove his finger on the kid's lips…

"R-Really?", Konohamaru said with a smile and a small blush in his both cheeks, "That sounds wonderful Naruto nii-san, I can't wait"

"But promise me, you won't get this upset the next time I leave for a mission?"

"I promised naruto nii-san!" the brunet said happily

Naruto suddenly bent and hold Konohamaru's hair in his forehead upward then kissed the brunet on his forehead, "Good!"

"W-what did you did that f-for?" the brunet said while stuttering and not knowing what to do next

"Well, you did call me "Brother Naruto", so I thought of kissing you on the forehead, if Im right, older brothes do that to their younger siblings to show their affections", the blond said gently in a wondering tone, "Anyway, you are like a younger brother to me..."

"Cool, I've always wanted an older brother, Naruto nii-san, you're the best!", the brunet said happily while thinking he got an instant older brother

"So, farewell for now, I still have this headache after that last mission...", the blond placed his finger on the bridge of his nose and close it using his thumb and his Index finger

The brunet wave his hands at Naruto, as naruto walked towards his apartment…

_I consider Sasuke as my brother as well, I hope he finally returns_ was the thought that roamed the Blond's mind unconsciously while he was heading off to his apartment

* * *

_Should I use the Main Gate or should I just sneak in and meet Naruto already_ was what's in the Raven's thought as he settled in the shade of nearest thick tree trying to hide his existence…

_If I enter through the Main Gate of Konoha, they might try to stop and take custody of me and be under interrogation for a while…_

_But If you try to sneak in, they might get suspicious of you and then think that you have an interior motive for going back to Konoha…_

_No, I should enter the main gate to show my respect and I mean no harm_

_Baka! Even if you did enter the Main Gate or not, they'll think that your dangerous, so just go ahead and meet Naruto immediately_

_No, I shouldn't if I enter and get caught, I would be punish later on and I wont be able to roam around the Village_

_Your really stupid Sasuke, aren't you? you would still be punish for running away from the village and if they punish you immediately, there's no telling when you might be freed, so just enter unnoticed then find naruto, atleast then you might still be able to see him before you get punished_

Sasuke's mind was battling each other until an old woman carrying a pile of small wood asked him what he was doing there…

In a surprise, he launched himself away from the old lady, "u-uhm, w-well, b-but, I-I was", the Raven said nervously when he realized he was so buried in his thought too much that he didn't realized the old lady going near him…

"Are you also going inside the village? Are you a traveler young man?" the old woman said in a low yet audible voice… upon the Raven not answering and was still in shock, the old lady continued walking towards the Main Gate and just wished the Raven GoodLuck…

_What the Heck, this is Fucking Shit, I better just enter to the main gate to avoid suspicion_

With that thought, the Raven approached the Main Gate of Konoha and went straight to the Main Guards

"H-hey aren't you Sasuke Uchiha!", one of the Guards said in shock to who was in front of him

"H-his a missing Ninja r-right, one from the Uchiha Clan!", the other Guard said as he stood up and took a kunai from the hoister on the side of his right leg preparing for a battle

"Don't worry, Im not planning to hurt either of you...", the Raven said in a very low voice, "I just wanted to go back where my home is…"

The two guards look at each other not knowing what to do, and a moment have passed, then one of the guards thought of reporting and bringing the Raven to the Hokage's office immediately

* * *

"When will I see you again Sasuke?" the Blond said while wearing only his boxers and his back was lying on the couch in his living room and looking at the ceiling of that room, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… you bastard! Why leave Konoha when you know that Im waiting for you so dearly?"

As he moved his head in all direction, his golden blond hair spilled and scatter on the part of the couch his head was placed, his hair sticking through his beautiful tanned face because of the sweat around his face… "Sasuke, Dammit, When will you comeback to me, I promised that I will wait for you, B-but if you don't hurry back… My Sasuke" he suddenly stopped and looked at the wall clock in his living room and his faced was in so much surprised thinking what he just discovered

_Did I just thought again of Sasuke for over two hours unconsciously?_

_Why was thinking of him that hard?_

_And why was I so desperate for him, Yes, he was my bestfriend but this wasn't right, it was weird to say those words at myself or was he more than a bestfriend to me?_

The blond was filled with so many questions inside his head but the weirdest was, "W-Why d-did I call S-Sasuke "MY" ?" he uttered in a very cold voice, then he noticed that he's cheeks we're wet and then he figured out that tears we're falling from his cerulean eyes, "Damn Damn, Sasuke! First you made me think this hard on you then you made me Cry, whats wrong with you? and what is wrong with me?"

This is what usually happens when the Blond after missions that might have involved Sasuke and left alone in his apartment and was allowed to think deeply in his thoughts

_Im going crazy if he doesn't come back; I promise I will find you Sasuke Teme and bring you back to my side _

* * *

After a long silence, Tsunade, who is still the current Hokage of the Leaf Village, who still looks like within the age of between thirty and thirty-five, finally talked, "Tell me Sasuke, why are you back in Konoha again, what is your reason, why now?"

"I've finally finished my Goal..." was the Raven's reply toward the Hokage's question as he looked at the Hokage

The Raven was sitting on a wooden chair having his both wrist chained to each other and at the chair, he was inside a five point barrier seal which the Anbu had made in case Sasuke makes an attempt to suddenly attack the Hokage, the Raven complied and did not resist to all of those unnecessary things

The Hokage understood what the raven meant when he said he had already accomplished his goals, he knew that Sasuke has already killed his older brother, he knew that Sasuke is not a threat anymore to the Village then she asked the raven again, "Tell me Sasuke, do you still consider this Village your Home?"

The Five Anbu, Shizune and Ibiki all stared at the Hokage as she said those words trying to imply something to the Raven who currently tied up

"I never took this village seriously, yes, this maybe the place my house stands and I once considered it my Home but now… everything has changed -" the Raven said in a low voice while looking down at the floor ignoring the eyes of everyone staring at him, "It's becau -"

The Hokage glared with a frown at Sasuke then asked him again not noticing that the Raven was about to say something again, "Then, why did you comeback if this Village is not your Home any longer?"

Then Sasuke glared back to the Hokage and tried to say what he was trying to say before he was interrupted, "Its because Naruto is my Home, he's the place I can return to… and if this Village is what Naruto consider his Home, then I don't mind staying here as long as Naruto is by my side..."

The Hokage stared into the Raven's eyes knowing that what he said was filled with intensity coming from his heart and those words we're also filled with sincerity…

Then a sudden strong and forceful voice occupied the mind of everyone in the room, "But that doesn't change the fact that you ran away from the Village and killed innocent people outside the Vill -"

He was suddenly interrupted by the Hokage, "Shizune, ask someone to call Naruto right away immediately, I need to talk to him for something important!"

The Raven's eye widen to the thought of meeting Naruto again, he missed the Blond so much that he was shuddering and was in a phase of trance

"Yes Tsunade-sama, immediately!", was all the words that the black-haired medical ninja said while carrying TonTon

* * *

One of the Anbu was asked by Shizune to immediately go and summon Naruto to the Hokage's private interrogation room, the anbu was jumping from rooftop to rooftop quietly as not to disturb anyone to his rush, finally the anbu reached Naruto's apartment and was trying to knock a couple of times…

"Naruto-kun, The Great Hokage summons you to her pillar right away!" the anbu said out loud

The Anbu once again knocked and upon hearing upon no reaction he reached the door and opened it, he entered the Blonde's Room, it was pretty messy, a bowl of ramen on the floor, a hoister at the side of the bed, a misplaced kunai on the ground near the wall, an opened scroll scattered on the floor, but the Naruto wasn't there, the Anbu quickly went out and head out to search places where Naruto could have been…

The anbu went to the Market place, the Ninja Academy, near the Playground, the Practice Area and outside the great Stadium, but Naruto was neither on those places, the anbu decided to go back to the Office of the Hokage to report what happened to his futile search…

* * *

"Are you that incompetent to not be able to find a seventeen year old chunnin!", Shizune shouted at the Anbu before her that had just returned from searching

"Shizune Stop! Naruto is indeed a weird and special kid so searching for him might be hard since he is very unpredictable." the Hokage said with authority and disappointment at the same time

"But Hokage-sama!" Ibiki interrupted and continued to what he was about to say, "Hokage-sama, you must now deal with Sasuke's punishment and talk to Naruto later on!"

The Hokage suddenly stared at Ibiki with power and filled with authority

"B-but Hokage-sama, letting Sasuke left like this is a threat to the whole village and if he goed berserk he might attac -", ibiki said in rush and strong yet concered voice

But was interrupted when Tsunade shouted, "He's no longer a threat, I can see it from his eyes, he just wanted to go back home!"

A sudden silence filled the room and made it really intense making shizune and ibiki quite uncomfortable with the situation, they knew their Hokage knew what she's doing

A sudden voice broke the Silence, "I would Gladly look for Naruto, I may be able to find him if you let me go…", the raven said in a low cold and distant voice

"No, you are not allowed to roam the village freely knowing that you have commited numerous crimes whether we know it or not!" Ibiki yelled at Sasuke

"I won't harm anyone, just let me -"

"No, you are a threat, and you might try to escape late -"

"All of you, Shut up!" the Hokage suddenly stood up and stepped on one of the pillars that was making the barrier around Sasuke, thus, breaking the seal and destroying the barrier completely

"But tsunade-sama! Think this carefully!" shizune uttered

Tsunade did not hear what shizune shouted, instead, she go near Sasuke and pulled a kunai and destroyed what was bounding Sasuke to the chair in the middle of the room, "You brat better find naruto and you both need to go back to my Office, understood? Im giving you a whole day to search for that other brat…"

Sasuke got the orders and flew in a haste to the door, he couldn't believe the Hokage's decision, _Naruto this time, Im the one going to look for you_ and with that a smirk on the Ravens face appeared and jumped off the door in search of Naruto

"M-Master Tsunade, w-was that the right d-decision?", Shizune asked nervously to the Hokage

"I trust that kid, I can see from his eyes that he was serious about this matter.."

* * *

"I can do this!"

"Go on Konohamaru, try building a Chakra in your punches and in your kicks then release them immediately as soon as you hit you target", the Blond said while evading and catching some of the brunet's punches with his own hands, "I won't let my little brother to be defeated easily so you must try harder"

"Just shut up! Im gonna hit you just you wait!"

"C'mon Im sure you can do better than that!"

"Would you stop moving and let me hit you!"

Naruto didn't really come to train the Brunet, the Blonds real purpose was to get his mind off Sasuke for a while, "Then that wouldn't be called training if your target isn't moving at all...", then the Blond smirked at the Brunet then he chuckled

* * *

Two hours have passed before they've stopped practicing, both were covered in sweat and panting side by side

"Thanks Naruto nii-chan for training with me, I guess I got a little at taijutsu and near hand combat...", the Brunet smiling even though he was so tired

"Got better?"

"Why Naruto nii-san? Haven't I improved at all?"

"Hitting me four times with light attacks couldn't be consider getting better!", the blond chuckled while patting the brunet's hair with his left hand

"Well you are a chunnin now! And I did improved from our last training where I wasn't even able to hit you even once!", konohamaru pouted knowing that the Blond was teasing him

"Konohamaru, I better go back to my apartment now..."

"Bummer! Well, we'll do this again next time right? And im promise I'll be able to hit you more and my attacks would be stronger!", The brunet said eagerly as if their next training was about to begin, "See you soon brother Naruto, take care!"

"Yeah, and I hope next time you're a lot better than you we're today...", Naruto still laughing from making fun of the Brunet, walked away from the Training Area Konohamaru built and went back to his apartment and his thought flew again away from reality and started thinking about Sasuke again

* * *

Sasuke was jumping from tree to trees and roof to roof in desperate search to find Naruto, he already went to the blond's apartment a moment ago, he knock a few times but no one answered and he didn't bother to enter since his mind was in ecstasy, in a rush, in a haste to find Naruto, "Darn that Dobe, his making this a hard time for me, is trying to get his revenge by doing this?"

The raven had already searched every place the Blond could possibly be, he was so swift that most people didn't noticed him roaming the Village back and forth, he knew Naruto would be quite hard to find and he would be force to search for places he had already searched at, a moment later the Raven thought of returning to Naruto's apartment again in any case the Blond had returned home…

Upon arriving to the door step of Naruto's apartment, he decided not to knock seeing that it was futile and simply emerge himself inside the blonde's house, he smirked knowing it was Naruto's room, his Naruto, it was obvious that the place belongs to Naruto seeing the place was very messy, stuffs lying around the floor, things not being on their proper place, the Raven thought _Hm, guess he didn't changed his choice of lifestyle. _The raven chuckled a bit before entering the Bedroom

The truth was, Sasuke was not thinking that the Blond would be in his apartment at all, but he must make sure so upon entering, his eyes gazed with awe…

Naruto was lying on his bed wearing only his black boxers with small foxes drawn into it, his tanned body was covered in sweat as if it was an aftermath of having sex, this idea turned on the Raven and he was quickly sweating after, and he felt that his pants was getting quite tighter than it used to, but this wasn't his concern right now, seeing Naruto lying on his back on the bed looking so defenseless and vulnerable, he saw the Blonde's hair turning into glinting gold, his cheeks still has that whiskers that the raven adored for so long, his nipples are small and pink as if it was sore and was the only thing that has a different color on his entire body, his chest was much broader than he remembered, his neck looked glossy with sweat, his skin has numerous faded scars, but for the Raven, his blonde's entire existence was completely flawless… his hungry frustration after seeing the blond for so long was more vigor and intense than it used to…

It was killing him just standing there, he wanted to kiss the Blond so desperately that his breathing was getting deeper and deeper; he wanted to hug the Blond and kiss Naruto's entire being… he was getting crazier and crazier every second he looked at the sleeping Blond, he doesn't know what to do next after seeing Naruto, his hand clenching with despair, each second passing by felt like an eternity to him...

Then Sasuke remembered why he was there, he needed the Blond to go with him to the Hokage's office

Just as the Raven was about to wake the blond, Naruto made a low groan and shifted his position making his right side of the his body lie on the bed, it made the Raven launched himself away from the bed in front of him from the thought of Naruto waking up and sees him staring at him… after a while, seeing the Blond still asleep, Sasuke finally calmed down and was about to reach Naruto's left shoulder when an image pops to his head…

_What if Naruto despises me now?_

_What if he got tired searching for me?_

_What if he's mad because after a long period of time searching for me, I declined to go home with Naruto?_

_What if he doesn't care about me anymore?_

_What if he stopped waiting for me?_

_What if he had already moved on and forgotten about me?_

As this question wandered around the Raven's mind, he suddenly remembered something, that one thing that pushed himself to go back to Naruto, a short moment he wouldn't dare try to forget even at the cost of his life…

* * *

"Your as weak as ever Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke, please return to us, to Sakura, to me, to the entire Village!"

"Why should I go back to a place that held me back from my true potentials, I have a goal and I'll fulfill that no matter what you do!"

"Sasuke, please think this through, do you want to live a life just to take revenge?"

"Yes, if that's the only way to kill Itachi."

Blood and sweat was covering both Sasuke and Naruto, kunais and shurikens can be found on the ground and some are darted at the trees surrounding them, their clothes half-ripped and bruises covered their faces… at a single glace, it would easy to assume that they have been fighting and either one is winning or losing

"S-Sasuke, i-im beg. . .ging y-you…", the Blonds voice that was filled with intensity from the last conversation shifted into a small cry, sobs can be heard even if the blond was trying to hide it… "go.. go, g-go back, p-please return h-home!" the blond was pleading as he fell on his knees

"A-Are you that low dobe that you're now resorting to begging and pleading, tsk, how pitiful of you, your just showing me how weak you really are...", the Raven said trying not to look the Blond in the eyes, he knew that if he did, he would fall and be vulnerable to Naruto's pleading and would come back with him, the sight of Naruto crying was eating the Raven's conscience, he never meant to make his Naruto cry and beg like that, he knew if he go back home, the Blond would stop crying but he couldn't… he shouldn't, he first has a goal to accomplish

The Blonde's Cerulean Eyes was looking into the Raven's eyes, as soon as the Raven looked at Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was pierced with a dagger into his heart, he couldn't take the sight of it, so he turned his back on the Blond and tried to go away

"I-I promise S-Sasuke, I'll w-wait for y-you, I d-don't, I don't care when, j-just p-please… comeback t-to me S-Sasuke..."

The raven felt a chill on his whole body, his body felt lighter than usual, as if a heavy burden was lifted from him, he knew that day that Naruto would wait for him forever no matter how long, he knew that there was a place he could return to and call _Home_, and that place was with Naruto, then he uttered, "I know dobe and I will, just keep your promise Usuratonkachi!" after saying those words, the Raven walked away and in a flash second, he was gone from the Blonde's sight

_I promise you Sasuke, I'll wait, I will never get tired of waiting for you, as long as you come back, I'll be waiting so that there would be a place you can call home_ then the Blond fainted, still there were tears in his face falling but at the same time he was smiling, he was happy hearing those words come from Sasuke, he knew he would comeback… someday…

* * *

_Yes, he couldn't have stopped waiting for me…_

_He couldn't have got tired of me…_

_He couldn't have forgotten about me and moved on…_

_He couldn't have not cared about me anymore…_

The Raven's thought was still in chaos, but he felt the same chill he felt all those years ago when Naruto promised that he'd wait for him, he felt all his fear was cast away as he heard the Blond talk in his sleep

"S-Sasuke Baka!"

"Naruto, are you awake?", the Raven asked to make sure that the Blond is still asleep

"R-Return Home Teme, Im w-waiting f-for yo-"

After hearing all of those words, Sasuke couldn't helped himself, he hugged the Blond so dearly that it woke him up, and jolted up and looked to what cause to stopped his deep slumber, his eyes was still tired and only opened a bit

"I've returned Home just as I promised." Sasuke said in a low voice

"S-Sasuke?"

"**S-Sasuke, is that really you?"**


	2. Reuniting Day and Night

**© 2010 JMC0124**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, the only thing I own here is the Plot that I thought of…

**Last Chapter:** Sasuke went back to Konoha to see Naruto, and when he did, his desire to be with him grew more

**Rating: **Anyone above 16(I guess so, well the truth is I hope so)

* * *

**Frustration and Obsession**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter II: Reuniting Day and Night**

"S-Sasuke, is that really you?"

"What do you mean dobe?"

"S-Sasuke, Sas-suke, Oh, Sasuke...", the Blond then tried to touch the raven' right cheek with his shaking right hand

"Missed me that much?"

"I-If t-this is a dream, t-then I don't w-wanna w-wake up.", Naruto said while Stuttering, he was not aware of that he was shaking and at the same time tears were forming in the side of his cerulean eyes

The Raven smirked and utter in a low mocking voice, "Usuratonkachi, you really are a loser if you can't tell between reality and dreams!" Sasuke was looking at the Blond knowing that Naruto was confused, "This is not a dream moron, I kept my promise and went back, did you kept your side of the bargain dobe?"

Naruto was still in confusion but he threw himself at the Raven and hugged him, his arms around Sasuke's neck and his chin was on top of the Raven's left shoulder, "P-Prove it t-to me t-that this is n-not a d-dream, p-please..." the Blond was still stuttering and giving a low cry

Surprised when Naruto suddenly hugged him, the Raven still managed to talk back, "Are you sure you want me to prove that this is not a dream?", Sasuke smirked while Naruto pulled himself away a bit from the Raven and placed himself near in front of Sasuke's face to see if he really was in front of him and this is not a sick joke

"Y-yeah, p-please make me realize t-that this is n-not a dream.", Naruto pleaded to the Raven in front of him

The way Naruto begged and cry like that gave the Raven an erection, "I'll prove and make you realize more than what you wished for..." the Raven suddenly placed his arms around Naruto's neck then the Raven padded his lips onto the Blonde's red lips, it was a chaste kiss

He pulled away for a bit just to see Naruto's expression, he was still tearing up and shaking, but this time he was smiling, this made the Raven think that the Blond liked what he did seeing Naruto not resisting to what he was doing, the Raven smiled back at the Blond

The Raven then placed his hands on the Blonde's shoulders and pushed him back to bed his back lying on the soft sheets, the Raven then moved and shifted his position on all four on top of Naruto, the Raven's heart was pounding fast, he never dreamt that this day would happen so soon when Naruto is willing to kiss him, he knew this happened only because Naruto was so surprised and at the same time happy

The raven then leaned forward to Naruto's lips, it felt hotter than their kiss a moment ago, the Blond smelled liked pines and strawberries, his smell was so intoxicating that it placed the Raven into a short trance… he then continued kissing the Blond hungrily as if the Blond was some kind of drug that the Raven was addicted to and craved it for so long, the Raven then pushed his tongue inside Naruto's seam, the Blond still not being able to think properly gave Sasuke entrance by opening his own lips a bit apart… the Raven was more than happy to oblige and enter the Blonde's mouth with his tongue

The Raven's tongue was stroking the Blonde's tongue in sync to his as he sucked the Blonde's mouth as if he wanted to memorize the Blonde's taste and make him his; Naruto still not being able to process what is happening and still in his own dream trance felt a sudden bliss to what Sasuke was doing, the Blond felt so good, so good that it made him move his own hand and put it on the Raven's lock and pulled his head to his open lips, even though doing that was unnecessary since Sasuke himself was already pushing his head over to Naruto

The Raven felt that the Blond was enjoying this as much as he does-if not-more, Sasuke then pulled his head up for a while to breathe some air, Naruto didn't seem wanted to be apart from Sasuke's lips since he tried to follow the Raven's lips as he pulled away; Sasuke knew that his Kitsune was still in a trance, but for him, his desire and frustration for Naruto, took over his body and he was not in control anymore

"Naruto, do you still want me to prove that this is not a dream?"

"Y-yes, p-please S-sasuke, d-don't ever stop, p-please..", Naruto said while still shaking and tears were falling from his eyes, Naruto's mind was still in a trance

Hearing those words come out of Naruto's hot lips, turned Sasuke more, his erection can now be seen in his pants, "I'd be happy to prove it to you my little Naruto…" he then bended his knees and sat down, he accidentally sat on Naruto's exposed legs and made the Blond quite uncomfortable, Sasuke noticed and help spreaded his Kitsune's legs before removing his own shirt and throwing it randomly and going back on all four to kiss the blonde's cheek

Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore, his lips moved toward the Blonde's chin before going to his neck, he kissed it vigorously and by every kiss and sucking on his neck, naruto gave each a low groan unconciously

"Ahh-ahhhh-hhh! M-more!"

"If that's what you want.", the Raven then kissed the Blonde's neck again

"S-Sasuke?"

"Mwhatim isim itm?", the Raven words were quite hard to decipher since he was kissing and giving Naruto kiss mark as he said those words but the Blond was able to understand

"P-Please d-don't, ahhh, eve-ever l-leave me al-alone aga-again, ohhh S-Sasuke, ahh!" panting so hard, the Blond tried to look at Sasuke's reaction…

The Raven pulled away, "Sure dobe, but you have to make me want to stay and never leave you...", then he suddenly licked the Blonde's chest, then move his kisses 'till it reaches the kitsune's left nipple, he licked it as if trying to taste it, hearing Naruto's sweet reaction, he then bit it using his lips

"I-it kinda h-hurts S-Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was shaking the same way his body was trembling in sheer pleasure and pain

"You want me to stay right usuratonkachi!" the Raven smirked hoping that Naruto would understand what his joke was, but instead his eyes shot opened upon what Naruto said

"I-if m-my body w-will be enou-enough..." the Blond panted for a while then continued his sentence; "Th-then y-you can have i-it… just please, j-just please, nev-never l-leave me again. Do-don't ever go without m-me, i-im begging you, S-Sasuke.", the Raven's eyes was still shot open from what he heard, he felt the frustration and obsession in his Blonde's voice

The Raven bit his Blonde's left nipple with his teeth this time, it made the Blond closed his eyes shut and arch his back either in Pain or in Pleasure

"Sasuke, S-Sasuke!"

"Didn't you like that feeling dobe? Do you want me to stop doing that?" looking at the Blonde and waited for his reaction

"W-well did you li-like it.." Naruto asked with his cerulean eyes filled with innocence looked at Sasuke

"It felt nice to do that to your nipple, it made me feel that your mine, yah! I guess I liked it. A lot." the Raven said before alternately kissing, sucking and biting the Blonde's two nipples making the Blond moan

It took a while only after a few suck and bites was done to both of his nipples before the Blond said any words, "Sasu-Sasauke, i-it hurts, rea-really hurts a lot, b-but, ahhhh ahh, but but Sasuke i-if you rea-really enjoy i-it then… then… ahhh, I guess y-you can do it anytime you want to, I-I would just try to ignore al-all the pain..." after saying that the Raven felt guilty for the only one trying to enjoy this moment and letting his Blond suffer the pain, but even if he wanted to stop, he couldn't, his body was turned to raw desire and wanted nothing else but to make love with the cute hot blond lying defenseless in front of him

The Raven stopped and kissed the Blonde's tears away, then something awkward happen, Sasuke knew deep inside that this would occur sooner or later, but the truth was he never prepared himself for this…

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes was finally awake as if he had just woken up from a dream and knew what had just happened, he blushed that his beautiful tanned face turned pink and he covered his body with his hands and looked at Sasuke

Sasuke knew what happened and quickly jumped out of bed and took his shirt from the floor and yanked it on his body, his face turned bright red before looking away anywhere but at Naruto's… deep inside Sasuke was glad that Naruto was now truly awake but also disappointed since he was having so much fun with the tranced Blond

"Sasuke, is that really you?"

"Huh!" the Raven was absolutely surprised to the blonde's question then he uttered a small reply, "Yah, its really me, I do keep my promises you know, how about yours?"

"It-it really is you Sasuke! This really isn't a dream after all!" Naruto jumped and hugged Sasuke once again, "I've waited for you, I never stopped thinking that you would someday come back to me, I kept my promise and Im glad that you kept yours...", tears were falling from the Blonde's eyes

"Yah! Its me, and thanks for keeping your promise dobe!" Sasuke said while thinking that Naruto had forgotten about what had just happened until…

"About a moment ago… what'cha think about it Sasuke Teme" the Blond ask while his cheeks was turning to bright pink

"What I'd think about it?" Sasuke panic not knowing what to answer _My forefathers please help me, is Naruto trying to ask me if I enjoyed myself while making out with him? _Sasuke's thought was broken when the Blond answered

"Yeah, What do you think just happened right now? Personally I think I just suddenly snapped because of too much happiness of seeing you… Im sorry for doing that, you must have felt disgusted about it..." Naruto said in a lowly sad voice while staring at the floor his hands playing at each others fingers

_So Naruto wasn't asking what it felt but why it happened_

_So Naruto remembered, and all along he was not in control_

_I better play along, Naruto doesn't know that Im crazy for him, he doesn't know how much I crave for his warmth, he doesn't know that I LOVE HIM_

_He simply thinks of me as his most treasure FRIEND; I guess its better than being no one in his life_

"Yah! I guess it was the shock that made us do that, I was also unaware of why that happened." Sasuke said while trying to force himself to laugh

"Uhmmm, when did came back Sasuke?" Naruto said in an energetic and curious voice

"Just this morning, I was sent to the Hokage's office for interrogation but since they couldn't find you after that, I decided to volunteer since I know how your stupid brain works dobe!"

"Its been so long now and you still call me dobe or usuratonkachi, even when we were making ou-, I mean… anyway what will you do now?"

Sasuke understood his Blonde's last word, and it made the Raven happy that Naruto remembers it _if only he did all of those with his own free will, then I might finally be able to tell how much I love him_, Sasuke thought to himself before he replied to the Blond, "Oh, I almost forgot, we need to meet the Hokage now, apparently I need to be punished for running away from the Village..."

"WHAT! They couldn't, your finally home and now they want you caged back, I wont let them… Sasuke don't worry, I won't let them do anything bad to you!" Naruto said in a sincere voice

"Moron! Who says I need your protection, I can handle myself you know! you better get dressed up and come with me to the Hokage's office, we can chat later and catch up with each other's life." Sasuke said in a powerful voice

* * *

The Blond and the Raven walked through the evening market place with so many people busy around them instead of jumping from roof to roof, since both was not in a hurry, Tsunade gave them a whole day and it hasn't even been half of the day that was given as a deadline

"It felt weird but nice." Naruto said in a low voice but enough for Sasuke to hear it

"Y-You mean it felt nice, what we did a mome-" Sasuke said confused and was interrupted by Naruto

"Yah! It felt good, great I guess… you may think its weird, but I really felt good back then…" Sasuke was staring at Naruto while talking, as soon as the Blonde noticed it, he reacted immediately, "hey hey men! Im not saying Im gay or anything, I prefer women too just like you"

_That Moron Naruto had just to ruin the moment, I almost thought he was hinting that he likes me, if he did, I wouldn't mind telling him that I've like him for as long as I can remember_

"Don't worry, I know you're not gay and its obvious Im not as well, so I don't mind if we just moved on."

"Sasuke, the truth is, I want to keep that memory, if you wouldn't mind!"

The Raven was surprised to what the Blond has said before replying, "Sure, I don't mind keeping a memory like that as well dobe, but are you sure?"

_He wanted to keep that memory, does that mean he liked it and he also wants me?_

"Yah Sasuke, Im sure, but Im making sure again that Im not gay or anything, I would like to marry a wonderful girl with a sexy body just like the next guy does…"

_Is it me or is Naruto always keeps ruining the moment by saying those profanities at me_

"You already told me usuratonkachi, no need to repeat, you can do whatever you want anyway!" Sasuke said pissed off

"But Sasuke… uhmmm, I still can't believe that your back, I've really missed you and almost every night I kept thinking of you… and one more thing… you look more handsome and your more appealing than the last time I saw you, and well… well… your body is quite HOT, you can be an exhibitionist with that kind of body and skin." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke's

"Wh-What!_" _Sasuke said surprised

"You got a great body you know..." Naruto said while looking the other way

_Did Naruto just told me that Im appealing, handsome and hot, Im getting confused, Is he hinting me that he likes me or is he just being a total idiot and asshole again… or maybe he's just enjoying teasing me_

"Hahaha, I know that without you telling me dobe!" Sasuke said unwillingly since in reality he really enjoyed hearing thoses words from his cute little blond hottie

_Damnit, I wouldn't mind molesting him, ripping off Naruto's shirt, kiss him 'till I've memorized his taste, make him moan by playing with his nipples, make him feel good by giving him a blowjob and screw him senseless-but how will I know that he wants me the same way that I want him?_

This was what was going on inside the Raven's head while glaring at Naruto as they kept on walking, he was thinking whether that Naruto likes him or not

Before even both boys have realized it, they were already at the gate to the Hokage's mansion

* * *

Naruto was sitting down on the side of the Hokage's room together with Shizune and Ibiki while the five anbu are guarding at the door at the back of Sasuke, and Tsunade was sitting on his desk in front while the Raven was sitting in the middle… it was silent, very silent until the Blond shouted

"Old Hag, you can't punish Sasuke, right? He did come back on his own you know…" Naruto said intensely as he stood up while looking at the Hokage's eyes

"But Naruto kun…" Shizune said while pulling the back of Naruto shirt down as to make Naruto calm down

"He must be punished whether or not he came back on his free will, he's a threat to the whole village…" Ibiki said angrily

"Naruto, you do know Ibiki is right, he is a threat no matter what the conditions are" Tsunade said in a voice filled with authority

"Bu-but bu-" Naryto said when he was Interrupted by the Hokage's voice

"He must be imprisoned for twenty years and have his chakra sealed as to not 'cause any damage anymore, that is my decision!"

"Fuck off, Old Hag you can't do this to him-to me! He's finally back and you want him to rot in a prison, I won't let yo-"

"Naruto, please calm down, we're in the Hokage's room" Shizune said in a whisper to back of Naruto

Naruto didn't care where they was, he kept on talking to the Hokage, "If-if your gonna imprison him, then imprison me as well, I'll take half of the punishment, so plea-"

"Naruto stop! You don't have have to do this, I told you I don't need your protection!" Sasuke said smiling while looking at the ceiling, he was actually insulted yet at the same time touched by what naruto was willing to do, but knowing his Blond, Sasuke was sure he didn't knew the consequence of what he just said, "Your such a dobe, moron! If you were to be imprisoned, your dream of becoming a Hokage someday will end immediately, a Hokage's name must not be tainted you know"

"He's right Naruto." Hokage said while waiting for Naruto's reaction

"I don't care-" everyone stared at him before he continued, "I don't care if I wont be the Hokage anymore, Sasuke is my fucking damn shit asshole BESTFRIEND, and I won't let you punish him no matter what!"

_Na-Naruto was willing to sacrifice his own dream to save me?_

_Was he this kind to me before I left the Village…_

_I know that dobe is a complete moron, but he was willing to let go of something that precious for him… does that mean Im more precious than his dream?_

Sasuke's thought roamed around freely thinking of the situation, he was happy, actually glad that his Blond was willing to let go everything for him, the Raven suddenly felt that his Importance in Naruto's life was a really really big deal…

"I knew this would happen, Naruto, how stubborn can you get?", The blond lady sighed before completing her statement, "I guess I have no choice then" Tsunade said outloud for everyone to hear

All the people in the room stared at the Hokage and was waiting for her to continue what she was saying before she stopped…

"Naruto, you're a chunnin now right?"

"Yah, what's wrong about it old hag?", the Blond said confused

"You were never been assigned to teach at the Academy nor be a team captain of a small unit and you were only given light missions that only recquired one or two ninjas right?"

"Are you trying to say Im useless? 'cause I am not usele-"

Tsunade interrupted before Naruto was finished talking, "Hmmm, I guess, this job can be given to a single chunnin, so Naruto, Im giving you a long termed mission…"

"Are you gonna sent me somewhere far? That's unfair, Fuck off, I can't believe that you're doing this to me!" Naruto said raising his voice and punching down his right fist the Hokage's table

Sasuke was preparing for a protest if something like what his Blond mentioned did happen, he would allow himself to take double punishment if it would save his Blond from being sent far away from the Village

_That shouldn't happen, I won't let them do that to my Kitsune, he's gonna be my Boy-Toy someday whom I'll fuck 'till we both get tired!_

Shizune had a worried face and was looking at the Hokage waiting to what her decision was

"Naruto, you are now to guard Sasuke day and night for twenty years, he's not allowed to go wandering or roaming the village as he pleases, this is like a house arrest and make sure he stays out of trouble-" Tsunade paused and sip a bit of sake before she continued "And Sasuke, you will have to stay by Naruto's side until the end of your punishment, do I make myself clear here?"

Shizune and Ibiki gave a huge sigh of relief that showed that they thought the Hokage might make a decision that's irreversible

"Re-really? YES !" the Blond said loudly, and went to where Sasuke was sitting and hugged him, "Isn't that a good news, your lucky that your only given a light punishment like this, you can stay with me, we can have fun together and-" Naruto then looked at the Hokage behind him who was holding a cigarette,"I will get paid for doing this right?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever brat, it is still a mission so I guess you'll get paid monthly..." Tsunade said lazily ,"And both of you can leave now, Naruto your mission begins now, now go away before I change my mind…"

Naruto's face was still filled with happiness and excitement while Sasuke's face showed that he just had no idea to what just happened, as they exited the room in haste fearing that the Hokage might change her mind…

Shizune walk near the Hokage holding a bottle of Sake,"You always had a soft spot for Naruto, right Master Tsunade?", Shuzune smiled at her while refilling the Hokage's small glass, "That was a great way of letting the punishment go and pretending there really was a punishment, your lucky that Naruto is as gullible as ever, I knew you were really kind."

"Tsk, he is like a grandson to me after all." Tsunade said while looking at the night sky and sipping another glass of Sake

* * *

"Thanks Usuratonkachi, uhmmm, for you know, for standing up to me back then." Sasuke said while trying to hide his expression

_Darn, everything worked well, but I don't want Naruto saving me, I've always pictured a perfect moment where my Blond was crying and I'll save him from his fear then he'll let me fuck him non-stop_

_But I guess, this is fine as well, living for a while with him might just make my dream come true, if he's straight, I'll make him fall for me, if he's already fallen for me, I'll make him fall for me more…_

"Nah! Don't mention it Sasuke Teme, that's what friends do for each other right? Your lucky that this was only your punishment…" Naruto said as he chuckled lowly, "uhmm Sasuke, now that your a prisoner, you have to take orders from me right?"

"Like what dobe?"

"Well, if your gonna live in my house, I think its fair that you should do all the housework around here."

"Goodluck with that moron, Im a prisoner remember? not a fucking maid to do all your chores for you, you know?"

"Hey! that's unfair you know, Sasuke teme, don't tell me your gonna just laze inside my house while I do most of the work?"

"Moron! Im not that ungrateful, Im just not good at cleaning other people's mess, I'll cook for you, and clean from time to time… but don't expect too much from me dobe…"

_Will be like a married couple living on the same roof_

"I guess that's fair enough, from here on onward, I'll clean almost everyday, seeing Im not gonna be given any mission until your punishment is over."

"One more problem Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said smirking

"What is it Teme?" Naruto said while picking up some garbage on his floor

"You only have one bed right?"

"Hmmm, Well I can sleep on my Bed, while you sleep on the couch… sounds fair right?" Naruto said laughing

"Keep on dreaming, I sleep on your bed while you sleep on the couch… that's the final decision!"

"Not fair, this is my house you know, but seeing you after so many years I guess I have to be a lot nicer to you then..." Naruto said while sitting on the sofa, "Fine you can sleep on my bed but I'll sleep on a futon beside my bed, alright?"

_What! We're gonna sleep on the same room, maybe it is weird to get excited since we will sleep on different beds but I guess…_

_What if I fake an accident and fell on my bed and landed to his bed, maybe then I can fuck him once or twice before lying and saying that I had no control of my body…_

"Sasuke Teme, what do you want for dinner? Its already evening and I guess we should be having our Dinner right about now, so I decided to cook for you…"

_I want you as my Dinner Naruto…_

"Anything would be fine dobe as long as its edible and delicious."

"Stop being so difficult and just shove to your mouth what's available in this house and enjoy it!"

_Is your cock available to be shoved in my mouth?_

"Yeah yeah, whatever dobe!"

"Just wait alright, I'll buy some ramen then we can clean the house after we're done, sounds like a plan?"

"Your such a loser you know! Now your gonna buy dinner, Im pretty sure you suddenly remembered that you don't know how to cook." Sasuke said angrily, he was really hoping to taste one of Naruto's cooking but he also remembered that his Blond never knew how to cook

"At least we can eat, cooking is such a bother…", Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head with his right hand, then he continued, "…and Sasuke Teme, thanks for coming back."

"Fine usuratonkachi I'll eat whatever it is, and stop being so mushy, I do know how to keep promises and I don't want you to wait for me forever!" the Raven then smirked and looked at Naruto, "Your lucky you have me as a prisoner, I wont try to escape or run away you know…"

"Is it because Im gonna do something that will make you want to stay and never leave." the Blond was laughing while saying the almost said words of the Raven to him that late afternoon

Sasuke blushed and then shouted, "Shut up Dobe, If I hadn't knew better, Im pretty sure you really enjoyed what happened earlier and what you just said was true!" Sasuke said annoyed

"Yeah yeah, If I did enjoy it, then Im pretty sure, so did you? how did my nipples tasted like, Sasuke Teme?" Naruto said still laughing and neglected the looks of the Pissed Uchiha

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to ignore your moans!" Sasuke smirk and waited for the Blonde's reaction

The Naruto paused and said in a low serious calm voice, "Now your back and were finally reunited again, lets save the pointless teasing and chatting for now, I wanna enjoy this evening and treasure this Day when you finally came home and kept your promise to me."

"Your right dobe, cant believe you think more maturely than before, hmm, yeah let the teasing and chatting continue tomorrow, Im fucking hungry and tired from my journey going to back here, so… want me to help you prepare dinner then?" Sasuke said in a caring voice

"Sure, That'd be nice." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, as a replied the Raven smiled as well to the Blond

The night ended while the Two ninjas was cleaning the whole house and finished nearly half the evening away and after cleaning his whole apartment, Naruto got easily tired and have fallen asleep on his futon without even changing… and the Raven followed him to his bed next to the futon the Blond was lying on

Sasuke was still awake and looked down at the sleeping Naruto before whispering, "Goodnight Dobe, hope you have a Sweet Dream… and thanks again for everything you did today, I owe you one and Im glad its you whom I've fallen in-love with..." then he placed his lips to the Blonde's forehead, before going back to bed…

_Sooner or later, you'll fall for me the same way than Im obsessed at you, when that happens, I'll show you how much I've REALLY CHANGED and make love with you_

Sasuke was never the type of person that knows how to express his LOVE to other people, and the only thing he knew how was to make LOVE with the person he loves, over and over again…

**Sasuke kept thinking of the little hot blond before he slept, I guess it was just because after for so many years he was finally with his beloved blond who gave him purpose to live after achieving his revenge and gave him a place he could call HOME, and he just couldn't take off his mind about making his Naruto fall for him and making LOVE with his cute Kitsune…**

* * *

To my Dear Readers: THIS is NOT the END yet, since some of my FRIENDS told me this was short since it has only two chapters... but NO, this is more than two chapter... this longer than that, anyway, for those who would like, post or PM me what might happen next; Im really new at making this kind of stuff so please HELP me... thx ^^


	3. Domination of Fear

**© 2010 JMC0124**

**Tadaa! Here I am again; Thanks for those who review my last two Chapters, I really appreciate it… I hope this chapter will be an interesting one just like the last two Chapters…**

**Actually, I think this chapter would be less interesting since this chapter would more likely be a FILLER one so that the next chapter would be more senseful, this chapter contains no Explicit scene(Im lying)…**

**Finally, Im really sorry if Im updating really slowly, My computer has a lot of problem making it difficult to update, But I'll try my best to update once a week; but if possible, read this fanfic when it is already "COMPLETE"  
**

**Anyway, about the title for this chapter, I had nothing on my mind so I just used the whatever was possible…**

**Well, nevertheless, hope you enjoy reading this…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, the only thing I own here is the Plot that I thought of…

**Story Prompt:** Tsunade gave a verdict of punishment for Sasuke for having run away all those years ago, for his punishment, he is to be together with Naruto for twenty years

**Rating: **Anyone above 16(I guess so, well the truth is I hope so)

* * *

**Frustration and Obsession**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter III: Domination of Fear

* * *

**

"S-Sasuke, I want more… please!"

"Dobe, I can't believe that you missed me this much." the Raven said, who was actually in a very wonderful position being on top of Naruto, he smirked and pulled back his hips then thrust again into the Blond, who is lying his back on the bed, and moved his hips pushing and pulling his entire cock on Naruto's tight entrance

"Just s-shut up; I want you right now, Sasuke." Naruto was panting and moaning as the Raven kept thrusting into his entrance at the same pace

"You're really making me enjoy this with your pleads aren't you my Naruto?" Sasuke said as he kissed the Blonde's neck moving slowly until he reached Naruto's lips, then he placed his lips into his little hottie and pulled his hip slightly away from the Blond

The Blonde's eye wide-open as he pushed away from the kiss and uttered, "Sasuke Baka! Why did you stop while we're already in the middle, just a little more and I could hav -", Naruto stopped before he was able to say his complete statement to the Raven, then he blushed knowing that Sasuke was still able to understood what he really meant, "Sasuke, please continue! I really need you inside me, please! I want all of you inside me."

"I just wanted to see your expression getting pissed off while in the middle of Sex." the Raven made a low laugh and licked Naruto's cheeks before speaking, "And apparently your hotter when you're angry and begging me to enter you."

The Blond blushed extremely red and shouted at the Raven, "Baka! My expressions are not something for your amusement!" Naruto looked away in another direction trying to avoid looking at the Raven's onyx eyes, "If you still want to fu-fuck me, t-then just go ahead and do it!"

Sasuke then whispered, "Of course I still wanna do it, and seeing you with that expression, I just want you more right now…" He smirked and continued, "Im sure you felt it when you got pissed off a while ago didn't you?" the Raven stopped for a while, still being on all four and on top of his hot Blond, and waited for his reaction

"W-what do you mean?" the Blond blushed still trying to look away from the Raven's eyes

"I know that you know what I meant, It got harder didn't it? I only pulled half way through so that you would feel how my body reacts to your expressions." Sasuke said smirking at his Blond for being embarrassed

"I don't know what you're tryi -" Naruto said but was turned into a loud moan, "Ahhh! Sasuke that hurts!"

Sasuke suddenly pushed himself towards the Blond without letting him prepare himself for the Raven's length, "Hey, didn't you just told me that you want me in you?" then he suddenly took hold of Naruto's legs and spreaded it more, "Your craving for my warmth right?"

"Yes… Sasuke, I want you, I lov -"

"What the FUCK!" Sasuke said pissed off, and jolted up from his bed to sit, he was sweating and his heart pounding so fast, he also noticed that his front boxer was quite wet and tried to figure it out

_Did I just had a wet dream…_

…

… _of Naruto?_

The Raven not knowing what just happened, looked around the room and noticed the alarm clock ringing, he then turned it off and realized it was daylight, "So, was it all just a dream?", Sasuke said confused to himself

_I thought that time that Naruto and I were actually having SEX_

_It was your first night with him, What made you think that he would wanna jump on the bed with you?_

_We were apart for a long time… he must've missed me so much that he'd do that_

_But you are not sure if he likes you or not, so stop making assumption MORON_

_If Im a MORON, then so are you, we're the same person you know ?_

Sasuke scowled realizing it was just a dream, he was really enjoying his Erotic Dream with his blond, he then moved to the corner of the bed to crouch down and glare down at the star of his wet dream

Naruto was lying there on his futon on the ground, his hands were both shoved in different direction one on the top of his head and second is placed on his chest and his left leg were spread while his right leg was bended, the Blonde's mouth was slightly open and was drooling

Sasuke's frown immediately turned into a grin, seeing his Blond in such a position, "Man, your still hot even if you look so ridiculous! I'll make sure you'll be obsessed with me sooner or later just like I am to you…", then the Raven stood up and walked towards the Kitchen

* * *

Naruto woke up and stretched both of his arms towards opposite directions and yawned, he then remembered what happened yesterday and immediately jumped of his futon and tried to look at the bed beside him, "Sasuke! Sasuke!", the Blond shouted louder as if he was in deep need of help, he was panicking not seeing the Raven on his bed, _Was yesterday just a dream of mine? Has Sasuke not yet kept his promise to me? This can't be happening_ The Blonde's thought was filled with distress and fear, he didn't even realized that he was crying with the mere thought that Sasuke has left him alone again or Sasuke never did came back to him

"What it is Dobe! Your making too much noise during the day!" a familiar voice said and echoed from the kitchen

The Blond immediately stood up and tried to run to the Kitchen, he slipped and fell down on the floor and gotten himself a huge bruise in his left cheek that was made by his fall, "Sasuke! Is that really you? please tell me that its you?", Naruto cried out not caring about the bruise in his face or the tears that was falling from his face, his voice was filled with Desperation and utter another call, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke came running to the room before the kitchen as he heard the sound of something falling, after reaching the room he saw Naruto lying on the floor, crying and with a bruise on his face, "What happened Dobe? Why are you in such a mess?"

"Sasuke!", Naruto launched himself towards the Raven and hugged him so tightly around his waist, he was not able to recover quickly from his fall and was not able to stand up easily so the Blond was actually on his knees when he hugged Sasuke, "Please don't leave me… I was so scared when I was not able to see you on your bed this morning."

Sasuke noticed their position was quite intense, since he was standing up and his Naruto was on his knees in front of him, but this was not his immediate concern, he was deeply worried to the bruise on his Blonde's face, "Moron! I kept my promise and returned home, alright! And this time, I promise you once again…" he lowered himself and was now also in his knees the same as Naruto and placed both his shoulders around the Blonde's neck, hugging him, before he continued, "I promise that I won't leave you again so stop worrying and panicking like this again, for your sake and - for mine?"

_He looks pathetic, its like his life was about to end and was panicking because of it…_

_He 'IS' still the same person I used to know, someone who just rushes into things without first trying to think it through…_

_But I guess that's one of the reason I like him_

Naruto nodded his head to Sasuke's plead and used the sleeves of his orange shirt to wipe of his tears, but before he was able to put his sleeves on his bruised face, Sasuke took hold of both his hands and forced it away from the Blonde's face

"Moron, you haven't change your clothes since yesterday remember, if you tried putting that near your bruise it might get infected, you're still a MORON!", Sasuke was really angry but at the same time his voice was filled with concern, he then immediately tried to help his Blond to stand up and made him sit relaxively on a chair and then run towards one of the cabinet, "Dobe, your place was a mess so I've tried rearranging some of your stuffs, hope you don't mind."

Naruto gave out a weak laugh and said in a very low voice while smiling at the back of the Raven, "Thanks for doing that Sasuke, I really am grateful that you are really with me now.", Naruto had already stopped crying but traces of tears can still be found in his face

Sasuke looked at his back and saw the blond smiling at him, he then took out a bottle, a cotton and some bandages out of the cabinet, "You really should be grateful Im here or else you would still be as pathetic as I remember you were back then.", Sasuke went to Naruto and kneed, he then pour some disinfectant from the bottle and let it get into the cotton, after that he rubbed it off the Blonde's face gently, "Is it painful? Tell me so that I can be more gentler."

Naruto gave out a huge grin in his face and held the Raven's hand to his chest, "There is no longer any pain that I won't be able to handle…", the Blond then stared to the Raven's eye who was clearly confused to what he is saying, "As long as you're here by my side Sasuke, I-I won't feel fear anymore nor pain, as long as Im with you I w-would feel safe…", he then let go of the Raven's hand

Sasuke smiled back, not a smirk but a real smile, and continued to wipe the Blonde's wound with the cotton, "So I guess I have no choice then but to stay with you, right?", then he took a short roll of bandage and placed it on the bruise on Naruto's face, after, he placed his hands on the blonde's left cheek and smiled at Naruto, "And in any case, I really didn't have a choice to begin with Dobe, I am your prisoner remember?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you do have a point there!", he then placed his both hands on the Raven's hand padded into his left cheek, "And I'll remember your promise, you will never leave me again and I'll make sure that you keep that promise of yours Sasuke Teme", the Blond then laughed together as Sasuke chuckled weakly

* * *

"Usuratonkachi, remember not to wet your bandage on your face!", Sasuke said in a loud powerful voice while seating on a chair outside Naruto's bathroom as if he's guarding it, Naruto told him to never leave him again or else he'd panic like the last time, so the Raven knew he had to stay near the blond, but unfortunately he could not come inside the bathroom with his Blond

"Yes mother!", Naruto laughed cheerfully and it can be heard through out his whole apartment, "Don't worry Sasuke, I much more dependable you know? I am a CHUNNIN now after all."

Sasuke knew that but he doesn't want to accept the fact that his Blond was capable of doing things right since he much preferred if Naruto needed his help on almost everything, "I cooked us some breakfast, so hurry up already!", the Raven was holding another roll of bandage in his right hand, he was hoping that Naruto would still be irresponsible and wet his bandage on his face

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_I should be trusting Naruto, he's older now…_

_He knows what he has to do, he's more capable now of his own…_

_It maybe painful, but I guess I have to accept that fact…_

_That he might not need me anymore._

The Raven was frowning from his realization, he knows that all he can do from now on was to trust Naruto, he then shout again at the bathroom door, "Hurry up Dobe! Why do you have to wake up late anyway?"

"Its not my fault I woke up late you turned off the Alarm Clock! You already took a bath ahead of me because you woke up a lot earlier, so this is YOUR fault you know!", the Blond then continued, "Anyway, Sasuke, Im almost done"

"What's the point of an Alarm Clock? In your case even if a meteor came crashing down beside you, you still won't wake u-"

The Raven's eye shot opened as he saw Naruto came out of the bathroom naked without wearing even a single bath towel around his waist, Sasuke's eyes was in pure bliss being able to look at Naruto's complete form, he was speechless to the sight of Naruto naked, his glinting gold hair was still wet and dripping down onto his face and it falls down unto his broad chest afterwards; Naruto's cock was quite large but the Raven knew that his was much larger, all in all he was hot and sexy, his amusement to the wonderful view in front of him was cut of when Naruto spoke

"What are you staring at Sasuke Teme? Can you atleast hand me a bath towel, I forgot to bring one when I took the bath", Naruto said in a commanding voice

Sasuke then shifted his eyes from the Blonde's body towards his face and utter in a loud laughing voice, "Hey Moron, for a CHUNNIN, you did forget not to wet your bandage! You really still are pathetic!"

_Apparently he is still not capable of taking care of himself…_

…_that's a good thing._

_He still needs me…_

_Hehehe…_

"Whatever Sasuke Teme, just hand me a towel will you!", Naruto said in an annoyed voice

Sasuke woke up from his self thinking and answered back quickly, "Im not your Fucking House Maid you know?", he stood up and took a bath towel on one of the cabinets and brought it back "Here you go Dobe, but first let me replace your bandage…" the Raven then removed the wet bandage on one of the Blonde's cheek and replaced it with a new one he was holding before, "You better change fast or both our foods would get cold!"

_Darn it, I was enjoying that pleasurable sight_

_You're an idiot aren't you? If he see you staring at him like that, he may realize that your sexually frustrated over him_

_He won't notice anyway, he's a dobe, and to be precise MY SEXY HOT FUTURE-FUCK-MATE DOBE! Just look at his eyes, they're filled with innocence, it makes me wanna stain MY NARUTO_

_His not yours and your lower masculine region was tensing up, it can be seen in your pants, getting aroused in front of him is not a good idea, CONTROL yourself !_

_But his body was like a Body of a young Greek God, and you don't see anything like that everyday !_

_IDIOT! If you end up being together, you'll be able to see that Body any time you want to, so for now think of a way to make him fall for you, IDIOT !_

_How many times do I have to tell you, that if Im an Idiot, then so are you, we're the same person !_

Sasuke's thought was stopped when Naruto suddenly gave a loud yelp, "Im done changing, Let's go eat now Sasuke Teme"

* * *

"Wow!", Naruto shouted as he stared into the Raven's black eyes "Sasuke, I never knew you were this great of a cook! Its so delicious!" the Blond kept eating Sasuke's omelet rice

The Raven smirked before uttering any words, "I did live alone as a child so I have to cook for myself", he then paused and clench his hands, "And when I left for Konoha, I also do have to eat, so I cook for myself most of the time."

Naruto noticed the tension in Sasuke's faced so he immediately replied, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore Teme, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not.", Naruto laughed and continued, "Men, this food is awesome, I wouldn't mind marrying you if I can enjoy this kind of food everyday!"

_Did Naruto just told me he wanted to marry me?_

_Is this the right time to tell him how much I love him?_

The Raven's tensed face had suddenly vanished and he returned to his normal conversation but this time he was blushing and he tilted his head towards the opposite side of Naruto before he spoke, "Dobe, maybe you should really consider marrying with me, after all I'll cook and clean for you and we DO live on the same roof."

"Teme, I think your right, maybe we should get married…", Naruto said pondering himself to that realization

_D-Did Naruto just agree to marry me?_

_I g-guess this is the right time to tell him how I really feel…_

Sasuke was still blushing, "uhmmm… Dobe, I w-wanted to t-tell you tha -", he was suddenly interrupted by the Blonde's laughing voice

Naruto was laughing hard and suddenly calmed down and uttered, "Which is cuter Sasuke Uzumaki or Naruto Uchiha?", he then continued to laugh, "If I become an Uchiha will I get the same cool eyes like yours?"

"MORON!" Sasuke pouted, inside his thoughts he was actually very embarrassed

_I almost told him that I love him…_

_That MORON is still unpredictable as ever !_

Naruto suddenly wondered to what made the Raven angry, thinking that it was one of his family issue, the Blond immediately changes the topic, "What do you wanna do today Sasuke Teme?"

"No idea? How about you?" Sasuke said in a normal voice

"How about we try and meet some of our old friends, most of them still doesn't know that your back, maybe we could celebrate or something!" Naruto said excitingly while he was still eating his third plate of an omelet rice and a miso soup

"Uhmmm…" Sasuke said in a undecisive voice

"Any problem with that Sasuke? Do you have any other plans for today If you want I can come with you."

"No! its not like that, its just, I was sure you'd be glad to see me, but how about the others, I abandoned them, they might not want to see me again…" Sasuke said while pouting and looking down on the floor

"Baka! Your such a worry-worth, stop being too negative, everything will go well Teme, you might not have promised to them about returning, but Im sure they'd be glad too see you the same way I did…", Naruto said while holding the hands of Sasuke just to give him comfort and confidence

"Your right Usuratonkachi, maybe we should go meet them, something interesting might happen…", Sasuke said comfortably while looking at the Blonde's cerulean blue eyes with a smile

* * *

"Hurry up!" the Blond said in an excited voice, he was in a rush since he wanted to tell all of their friends that Sasuke has finally returned, "Faster! I already want to see our friends' reaction when they see you."

"Shut up Dobe, Im washing the dishes you know, this would be a lot faster if you were trying to help me out here you know!" the Raven shouted back to the Blond, "Don't worry Usuratonkachi, I'll be finished soon!"

Naruto was getting unpatient, he was waiting in a couch in his living room, he was about to shout again to call Sasuke, "Sas-", but he's loud utter stopped as he saw Sasuke leaving the Kitchen, "Finally, you're done, we can now go and see our friends again"

The Raven was smirking from the sight of Naruto being too enthusiastic about what they are going to do, "Dobe, can you atleast control yourself about this?"

"Shut up Teme, Im excited since Im sure all of them would be really surprised to see you." Naruto said smilingly and giddily, he then continued, "How come your not excited, Don't you wanna see Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi sensei and the others?"

_Actually Im not excited to see them, Im already happy just being by your side_

The Raven smirked as he thought of what his Blonde's reaction would be if he said what was in his mind, nevertheless he did tell the Blond the truth but not all of it, "Actually, Im not really excited to see them, Im fine by just being in here."

"B-But, it would really be nice to see them you know?" Naruto said wondering why the Raven was not as excited as he is, "Your really boring! You should try being like me…"

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrow trying to insult the Blond, "Me? Become like you…" the Raven was still staring at the Blond before he continued to say anything, "tsk, Im way too cool to be a loser like you." Sasuke then smirked and was waiting for his Blonde's reaction

"Teme! You're still the Bastard that…", Naruto was still scowling at Sasuke but as soon as he continued, his frown becomes a big grin, "You're still the Bastard that I cared about…"

_He really does care about me…_

_I really hope I can tell you how much I care about you as well…_

"Loser! So I guess we should go now…" the Raven was blushing, and he did not notice him sweating before he whisper something to Naruto, "I-I also c-care abou-"

***Crash!* **the sound of a strong Thunder and a rapid fall of Rain made Sasuke stopped to what he was about to say

Sasuke was staring at the weather through the window in the living room, "Hey Dobe, I guess our plans for today is canceled, Its raining really hard…", the Raven said using his stoic voice but inside he was really happy since both of them would be stuck together inside the house alone, "I guess we should just stay he-", Sasuke suddenly stopped and his eyed wide opened to what he saw

Naruto suddenly got pale, more pale than the Raven's skin, he was crying and his body was trembling in fear, the Blond stepped back away from the window, he immediately walked back to the corner of the room and lean his back on wall, he then fell down while still trembling, Naruto doesn't even notice Sasuke who was staring at him looking confused. The Blonde's face was filled with fear and anxiety; tears kept on falling from his eyes, he bended his legs and moved his knees toward his face and placed his hand on his head as if something was going to fall from the ceiling to his head.

_Wh-What's going on with Naruto…_

_What the Fuck is going on…_

_What the Hell in happening to Naruto !_

Sasuke was really confused, he suddenly doesn't know what is happening, Naruto was so excited and happy just a moment ago and now, the Blond was in so much fear and confusion, the Raven was in deep thought thinking what could have caused this to Naruto.

_D-Did something just happened…_

_Then what could it be…_

_WHAT !_

Sasuke was now also in Panic, seeing Naruto like that made him snapped, the Raven's mind had just suddenly stopped processing, he forced himself to say something until he was able to utter, "N-Naruto…", the Raven walked a bit closer to the Blond who was crying and trembling on the corner of the room and continued what he was saying, "Wh-What's happening t-to y-you?"

The Blond did not answer instead he looked at the Raven with his eyes filled with fear and panic in it

Sasuke stared back and saw Naruto's eyes, as he saw this he felt his heart being stabbed by a thousand daggers, the Blond was in so much pain but he couldn't do anything about it, the Raven just clenched his fist and grinded his teeth as he stared as the Blond who was in deep chaos

***Crash!*** another sound of thunder was heard as the rain continuously poured throughout the village

"Stop It!", Naruto shouted as he shifted his hands to cover his ears, the Blond was still shaking and crying; and what opened Sasuke's eyes wider was when Naruto was looking at the window, his eyes was now more filled with intense fear, as if the rain and thunder clouds was going to eat him alive, "Stop it, please…" Naruto pleaded hoping time would just suddenly stop if he shouted loud enough

Sasuke was deeply concerned with the Blond, but he didn't know what to do, he wanted to hold his Blond but he was unsure since it may just make things worse, but as he realized Naruto's reaction while looking at the window, something occurred to his thoughts

_Naruto only began panicking when the Storm suddenly appeared…_

_His eyes we're filled with fear as he saw the rain pour down…_

_I-Is N-Naruto afraid of the…_

_**RAIN !**_


	4. Memories and Regrets

**© 2010 JMC0124**

**Here I am, for now, Im really sorry for the super slow update, my USB flash drive got broken so I have to do chapter 4 again… when it was already finished, apparently, another virus destroyed all my files… So in short, this is the 3****rd**** time Im writing chapter 4, even though every time I write this, it changes since I actually have to think this all over again since I type my stories straight from my mind into my laptop.**

**In fact, this chapter would less be interesting since Im making this one in a hurry since I still have lots of things to do such as Study, Study and Study… but all in all hope you enjoy this… I did my best anyway to improve this chapter, anyway, I already have chapter 5 being started, I hope I can finish it early... Im still deciding whether to make this a Happy plot for both of them or a Tragic/Sad story for either Naruto or Sasuke... any suggestion!  
**

**And also, about this chapter, I've been thinking of this plot for a while so I hope you like it… this is my way to take revenge for Sasuke when he left Konoha… Just read this FanFic and you'd understand what I mean…**

**Well, Im "Hoping" that you won't get bored with this one…** **Im really sorry for the slow update, I blame all the computer Virus in the world that kept on messing with my files... That's why I kept repeating chapter 4 three times... Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, the only thing I own here is the Plot that I thought of…

**Story Prompt:** A storm appeared in Konoha; and suddenly Naruto was afraid of it

**Rating: **Anyone above 14

* * *

**Frustration and Obsession**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter IV: Memories and Regrets**

Sasuke was deeply concerned with the Blond, but he didn't know what to do, he wanted to hold his Blond but he was unsure since it may just make things worse, but as he realized Naruto's reaction while looking at the window, something occurred within his thoughts

_Naruto only began panicking when the Storm suddenly appeared…_

_His eyes we're filled with fear as he saw the rain pour down…_

_I-Is N-Naruto afraid of the…_

_**RAIN !**_

The Raven immediately ran towards the window and closed off the curtain even though he was not sure of his conclusion, "Darn It, what's going on with Naruto!", Sasuke whispered to himself as he turned away from the window and ran towards the Blond.

As soon as the Raven was in front of him, the Blonde raised his head up and stared at Sasuke, and utter something in low voice, "Thanks for doing that..."

Sasuke was still in confusion, but seeing Naruto's eyes being less filled with fear and now filled with comfort, the Raven immediately got somewhat relieved and kneed down in front of the Blond, "Are you alright now Dobe?"

The Blond slowly shook his head and jolted himself to hug the Raven, who was in front of him and whispered, "Thank you for being here with me Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke was surprised and was pushed back on the floor by the weight of the Blond, "Dobe, get away from me, you're too heavy!", the Raven was also thinking deep inside his thoughts

_So, it was really the rain…_

_It was the rain that made him like that…_

_My Naruto, what happened when I was gone!_

_Why did he become like this!_

_I really need to know; I must know!_

_Darn it!_

_What's with the Rain that could have made him panic like this!_

The Raven tried to look at Naruto who was on top of him and the blonde's head on his chest, "Usuratonkachi! I told you that you're heavy, move aside will 'ya!", seeing no response, the Raven gently flipped the blond to the floor and saw that Naruto was asleep, "Dobe, do I look like a pillow!", Sasuke smirked and thought to himself

_Well, I won't mind being your Pillow Naruto…_

_As long as you'll let me make love with you everynight…_

_Well I guess I have no choice to bring you to your bed..._

_You really are troublesome, your lucky that I love you Dobe...  
_

The Raven immediately placed his arm on Naruto's back and the other was on the Blonde's leg, then he carried him before sighing, "You look so defenseless, are you trying to piss me off by making me lose control!", Sasuke stood up while carrying the Blond on his arm then walked slowly towards Naruto's room and whispered something almost unaudible, "It's weird, but you still have the same scent all those years from the day I met you..."

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed sleeping calmly and relaxed and the Raven was sitting on the opposite side of the bed while staring at the Blond as he whispered something to the sleeping Blond, "I love you so much that I couldn't take the thought of you suffering like that again, I must find out what happened all those years when I was not with you."

The Raven's mind was filled with intense desire to know what happened to the Blond, and as soon as he was about to stand up; he suddenly heard a low voice, "Sa-Sasuke, please don't go… Why d-do you al-always leave me...", Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto and saw that the blonde's face can be traced with sadness as he talked on his sleep and tears where slowly forming in his closed eyes.

"Even in your dreams you don't trust me Dobe?", the Raven's voice was filled with concern and sincerity he then wiped the Blond's tears that was forming; he then placed his hands on top of Naruto's forehead and pushed his hair upward, "Haven't I promised that I will never leave you again, so please Trust me?", Sasuke then placed his lips on the side of Naruto's right eye then he kissed the Blonde's forehead gently as to not wake up the Blond before standing up and leaving the room,

* * *

Sasuke changed his clothe, he is now wearing an orange sweatshirt, almost similar to the one the Blond usually wear but his pants was made of denim, the Raven was already prepared to set out and go talk to the Hokage about the Blonde's condition, he first tried to listen if the rain had already stopped since all the curtains we're closed, he cannot see through the window, "I guess the rain had just stopped for now, even if Naruto suddenly wakes up without me around, guess he won't panic like what he did earlier…", the Raven gave a short sigh before walking slowly towards the door until suddenly…

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!", someone was shouting outside the Blonde's apartment, "Naruto-kun, are you there!" followed by continuous loud knocks on the door, the Raven suddenly got pissed off rather than getting confused of who was on the door because Sasuke was more concerned that Naruto might wake up from the noise…

Sasuke was about to open the door, until the person knocking and shouting introduced herself, "Naruto-kun, its fine, open the door, its me Shizune, are you alright!", hearing this the Raven quickly opened the door and he saw Shizune breathing deeply and soaked wet from the rain as if she was running in the rain for a while…

"What is it Shizu-", the Raven was interrupted as Shizune spoke in a rush, "-ruto!", Shizune breathe deeply again before continuing, "How's Naruto-kun! Is he alright! was he in _that state_ again?"

Sasuke, after hearing this realize that this is all because of the Blonde's condition why Shizune came and looked so worried about Naruto, "What do you mean by _that state_?"

Shizune then walked closely towards the door ignoring the Raven's question, "I must see Naruto-kun right away, first things first, Naruto-kun's condition. how is it?"

_Darn it! I must know what Shizune is talking about..._

_I must know what's the condition of Naruto is..._

_Fuck! I will know everything, I swear!_

The Raven's thought was immediately stopped as Shizune was looking at him waiting for his reply ,"His fine for now…", Sasuke said slowly and calmly to Shizune; and even before she could reply, the Raven suddenly asked her, "Wha-", the Raven stopped and clenched his fist then utter his question to Shizune, "What happened to Naruto! Why did he became like this!"

Shizune was quite surprised with the Raven's questions, "I assume Naruto hadn't told you anything yet, I mean… why he became like this; I'll tell you everything, but first I have to check Naruto's vitals, it's a direct order of Lady Tsunade.", Shizune entered the door pass through the Raven then she uttered something again, "May I also borrow a change of clothes, I hurriedly went here even though it was raining; as soon as we noticed the rain, Lady Tsunade immediately told me to go here and check up on Naruto's condition."

"Sure, there are some extra clothes in the cabinet beside the sofa, anything there would do.", the Raven said as he closed the door softly trying to lessen the noise; he was thinking to himself

_This is a good opportunity right, I didn't have to go to the Hokage's office, I could now ask Shizune about what happened to Naruto…_

_And what was it that Naruto hadn't mentioned to me yet!_

_I need to know; I really need to know what happened to my beloved Naruto!_

The Raven was now filled with the desire to know the truth, to learn everything about Naruto that he still doesn't know_, _he was in extreme focus with his thought of knowing the Truth_  
_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch waiting for Shizune to come out of Naruto's room, he was in deep thought, thinking why the Blond was afraid of the rain.

The medical ninja came out of Naruto's room and the Raven immediately jolted up and asked Shizune with a panicked voice, "How's Naruto, is he alright now! Will this happen again! Tell me Shizune what happened to him…"

Shizune then replied to Sasuke using a calm voice, "Calm down Sasuke, he's alright… for now", Sasuke then sat down on the couch with Shizune and discussed about the Blonde's condition.

After both have seated down the Raven uttered, "What do you mean by _for now? _Will this happen again to him, why? You must tell me_…_"

Shizune gave a long sigh and looked down on the floor for a moment, she then tilted her head and looked as Sasuke who was filled with anxiety before she said something, "Well, I guess this could be consider an improvement", the Raven was simply quiet, he doesn't wanna talk right now, all he wants to do was listen to what the medical ninja has to say; Shizune then gave a weak smile to Sasuke before she continued to talk about the situation, "It seems he was quite relaxed right now, I guess being with you contributed to that fact; he's sleeping, meaning he feels somewhat safe, I assume its all thanks to you.", Shizune then turned around and looked at the door of the Blonde's room, "He usually panics and cries all day long during rainy days even when me or even Lady Tsunade is with him, but now, he seems a lot calmer than usual."

Sasuke was puzzled with Shizune's compliment to him, he then breathed deeply and asked her, "Does this mean he'd been acting like that whenever it is raining? Why the hell does he act that way, what happened when I was not in Konoha?", Sasuke's voice was filled with intensity and at the same time sincere.

Hearing those questions asked by the Raven made Shizune realize that Sasuke really cares about the Blond, she the smiled a bit, "You really do care about him, don't you Sasuke-kun?"

Shizune gave a small sigh this time, she looked a bit doubtful, then she stared down the small table in front of the couch where she was sitting down, "Did you know, I mean… about Naruto's state was because you left him… actually, Im not sure if I should be the one to tell you this matter, and there's a probability that Hokage-sama may get angry at me, but if you want, I could tell you everything you need to know…", the Raven knew that what Shizune was about to say is confidential, but he really wanted to know so he replied and nodded at Shizune.

Shizune sat down more properly and placed her hands on her lap before she continued talking, "It was very hard for Naruto after you left, he became stubborn in choosing missions, he always wanted to take up missions that may involved you, he was very desperate in finding you…", Shizune then stood up and walk towards the window and tried to peek out by opening the curtain, "...and even if a mission did involve you, it sometimes rain, because of that, he wasn't allowed to go on mission during rainy seasons because of his current state… do you know what was the consequence of that!"

The Raven tried to utter something in a low and wondering voice, "Did it made him more depressed not being able to go on missions!"

Shizune then turned around away from the window and looked as at Sasuke, "Well, it was not the major concern, the real problem was his thought that he couldn't be the next Hokage anymore since he couldn't attend any missions; his dreams are being shattered day by day as time goes on, aside from that fact, he also doesn't eat regularly anymore because he doesn't earn any much anymore because his missions are quite limited in his case."

The Raven immediately tried answering back, "If that's the case, doesn't you, or Lady Tsunade, Sakura or even Kakashi-sensei just bring him food?"

Shizune then walked towards the sofa and sat down again before she answered back, "He doesn't want to accept anything we try to give him, he told us that he doesn't want to be a nuisance to anyone… Naruto's life became very difficult… Not many knew this, it was a request from Naruto, he didn't want people to pity on him…"

Sasuke was getting pissed and angry knowing what his Blond went through while he was away, he was getting mad at himself for leaving the Blond, he then asked again, "So this was all because of his fear of the rain right? Then tell me Shizune… why!"

Shizune uttered, "It all begun the day you left Konoha and Naruto pursued you together with Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Kiba; do you still remember that day when you left?", Sasuke was quite confused why Shizune opened that topic, but he just nodded and kept on listening to what Shizune was saying, "That was the day Naruto had his Phobia of the Rain…", Sasuke's eyes got shut wide opened because of the shock, he was still unsure why, so he kept quite and let Shizune continued what she was saying, "You had a battle with Naruto that day right, he fainted afterwards from consuming too much chakra, Am I correct Sasuke? That was the information we gathered about that incident, you left him alone in that valley after your battle while it was raining… When Naruto woke up, he was already like this… Its because of you…"

Sasuke's faced was puzzled, even his thoughts was getting more confused, the only thing he was sure of, was that his heart is beating a lot faster, he held his right hand and took hold of the front of his shirt before he told his question to Shizune, "Wha- What d-do you mean by that?"

"After you left him, it was a big mental shock to Naruto, his emotions became unstable; after he woke up after your battle, he cried and cried and panicked a lot, after that day, everytime it rained, he acted that way… Lady Tsunade decided to perform one of her Medical Jutsu to see why Naruto was like that, we discovered out that the rain was a constant reminder to him of how painful it was… of how much pain he felt when you left Konoha."

Sasuke suddenly clenched his both his fist, he also bit his lower lips as his eyes flowed solely with tears, his mind kept telling him that this was all his fault…

_Naruto suffered almost everyday because of me…_

_This was all my fault why he ended like that…_

_It was me who ruined his life…_

_It was… It was…_

_How could I even say that Im the one who loved him the most if Im the one who actually 'caused all his pain all those years…_

Shizune kept quite and utter a small whisper, "Sasuke-kun, Im not in any position to say this but... you don't have to blame yourself, Im sure you never wanted this to happen.", the Medical Ninja then stood up, "Sasuke, I'd believe I should leave now, please take care of Naruto", she then went towards the door and left the apartment.

Sasuke was still deep in his thought until he stood up and walked towards the wall and pressed both his hand upon it, he then shouted to himself, "It was me… It was me who made Naruto lived a life of Hell, If I knew this would happen, I should have just tried to forget about my revenge!", he then hit his head on the wall over and over again, the wall had gotten blood stain and his sight became red because of the blood caused by hitting his head on the wall, his tears and blood mixed together and flowed through his face up to the collar of what he was wearing; Sasuke then stopped and fell onto the floor and whisper to himself while he was sobbing, "Naruto… Im sorry, I really am… plea-please forgive me, please forgi-", the Raven was then interrupted.

"Stop it!", Sasuke suddenly moved his eyes and tried to look at where the voice came from, he saw the Blond looking at him, his eyes was filled with concern and worry as he looked at him.

The Raven turned his eyes away and said slowly, "Naru- Naruto… Wou- Would you please forgive me… I-I kno-know it may be impossible but…", the Raven wasn't able to finish his statement because Naruto suddenly hugged him from behind…

"Sasuke-teme, shut up alright, please don't blame yourself for what had happened to me, I heard your conversation with Shizune; and Im telling you that I never blamed you even once for what had happened… we're bestfriends right? I guess that's reason enough for me to trust you that you never wanted this to happen to me…"

Sasuke then turned around and answered back, "Bu-But it was all my fau-fault..."

The Blond just smiled back and continued to what he was saying, "No it isn't, Its not your fault alright, so please... just please don't blame yourself like your doing right now, It pains me to see you in that state especially now that we had just reunited.", the Blond then tightened his hug and whispered softly, "...and don't sob will 'ya, It's freaky, It doesn't suit you at all…", Naruto was then laughing weakly and helped the Raven to stand up from the floor…

Sasuke then smiled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves, "Thanks for being so understanding, I can't believe how lucky I am to meet someone like you… Dobe!", he then chuckled softly

Naruto replied, "Teme! You are indeed a lucky person because of me, for that you have to cook dinner tonight, and make sure it would taste good alright?", the Blond then took a small piece of cloth in his pocket, "Here, use this to wipe the blood of your head, let me just get the First Aid kit..."

The Raven then smiled as he looked at Naruto who was walking towards the other room where the First Aid kit is located.

* * *

Sasuke was now sitting on a wooden chair waiting for the Blond to change his clothes, his mind was wandering and he still kept blaming himself for what had happened to Naruto, as he was still deep in his thought

_This is the right Time..._

_I must tell him now what I really feel for him..._

_or maybe I should wait a little longer..._

_What! What should I do to ease the pain I 'caused him..._

The Raven's focus was broken from a sudden yell from the Blond, "Sasuke-teme! I guess we should just stay here for today since its almost 5:00pm, its quite not right for you to go out in public and meet our old friends…", Naruto then gave a big grin to Sasuke who was still sitting, "Let's just visit them by tomorrow, alright?"

Naruto was about to walk to the other room when all of a sudden, Sasuke pulled the Blonde's arm and hugged him tightly, before the Blond could complain, the Raven suddenly kissed Naruto on his forehead, "Even though you told me not to blame myself, Its quite impossible for me to do that…", Naruto then tilted upward and looked at the Raven who was talking, "…so from now on, Im gonna take care of you with all my heart, I'll protect you and I won't anyone hurt you ever again; I promise you that, so please be at ease from now on."

Naruto suddenly spoke while still inside both of the Raven's arms, "Sasuke-teme, I told you that you don't have to do anything like that, I never blamed you, Its fine for m-", he was suddenly kissed by Sasuke on his lips, the Blonde's eyes widened with shock since he was not expecting anything like that from the Raven.

The Blond then pushed himself away from Sasuke and then he shouted irritatedly, "Bastard! What was that all about, why did you that!", Naruto was very confused to why Sasuke suddenly kissed him, his question was immediately answered…

"Its because I love you Dobe, not just as friends or brothers… I want us to be… I want us to be more than friends… I want you to be my Lover…", Sasuke turned his head towards another direction while blushing as he continued his confession, "I want you to Love me the same way how much I love you, I want you to be always by my side at all times, I want us to be together, I promised I'd protect you…"

Naruto's brain suddenly stopped functioning from what he just heard, It was all too sudden, he never expected that Sasuke would one day confessed about Love to him… He walked a few stepped backwards before he fell onto the floor, his mind was in a trance of confusion, his heart was beating faster and faster and it was getting quite hard to breathe, his body begun feeling hotter and hotter, and his eyes was still staring at the Raven who was standing in front of him.

"**Hey Dobe, didn't you hear me… I said that I LOVE YOU"**

**

* * *

****  
**


	5. Truth and Realization

**© 2010 JMC0124**

**Ohayo! Im back… apparently, College life is a lot harder than it looks, even adding a single sentence to this fanfic is really hard due to stress… but since Im back, and summer vacation is coming near, updates will now be more constantly done… I hope!**

**Therefore, I received three types of advices to what will happen next(tragic, sexual or fluffy), and I decided to choose one of those, thanks to that person who gave me inspiration to do this… again…**

**I may have lost my ability to write, so this would likely to be less detailed than the chapters before this…**

**And another fact! I actually was already able to finish up to chapter 7, but I forgot my password here, so I ended up deleting those chapters in my flashdrive, so right now, the following chapters are remnants of what I can remember from my deleted chapters(which are better), sorry for my carelessness… I really tried my best to remember most of it… Gomene ^.^**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, the only thing I own here is the Plot that I thought of…

**Story Prompt:** Sasuke finally knew what happened for Naruto and is trying to blame himself for it, but Naruto seems not blaming Sasuke; and now that Sasuke has confessed, Naruto just lost all logic in himself.

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

* * *

**Frustration and Obsession**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter V: Truth and Realization**

"Hey Dobe, didn't you hear me… I said that I LOVE YOU"

Naruto was awaken from his sudden trance but still he didn't knew how or what to respond, Sasuke was gone for a long time and suddenly he would confess; The blonde was breathing deeper and deeper as he stared at the Raven In front of him.

Sasuke stared as well at the Blonde who was lying on the floor, he knew that everything he said just right now has caused Naruto to be confused so he slowly walked towards the blonde and reached his hand to help him get up.

Naruto's eyes were already getting teary, when Sasuke came closer to him, he unconsciously slapped the Raven's hand and uttered, "Wh-What are you saying Teme?", he was trying to make his voice calm but it was quite clear the his voice was shaking, "Th-This is j-just a joke right?"

The raven made a facepalm before looking again at the Blonde, "Do I look like Im joking?", he kneeled in front of the Naruto before continuing what he was saying, "I really do Love you, you… Naruto, you are the sole reason I returned, I want to be with you…", the Raven then slowly took grab of Naruto's hand and spoke in a low voice, "Please… just please try and belie-"

The Blonde pushed away Sasuke's hand and stood up and step back until he his back hit a hard surface and realized it was the wall, "D-Don't fucking s-say things like that, you… you…", this time, Naruto was now tearing up, his tears falling from his face while his left hand took grab of his front shirt near the chest and his face looking on the floor, "Y-You never did understand me, you n-never tried to… All… All you ever think about was yourself… Y-You're as selfi-"

"What!", the Raven walked towards Naruto and placed his both hands on the Blonde's shoulder, "Is that what you thought of me?", his hands became more tensed and the way he held Naruto in the shoulder became harder and his eyes was furious, his eyes was filled with pain and anger.

"T-Teme, let go of me!", Naruto shouted as his hands took hold of the Raven's wrist trying to push him away, The blonde was shaking again, but not from confusion but from fear, he can see in Sasuke's eyes that he was really angry, those red eyes that burns the image of pain and suffering, "J-Just let g-"

"No way!", Sasuke's right hand quickly let go of the Blonde's shoulder and punched the wall behind Naruto and it was close enough to the Kitsune's face that he was able to feel the wind generated from the Raven's punch; he suddenly realized what he was doing as he saw the fear in Naruto's eyes from the punch he just released, the Blonde is now really crying and Sasuke felt shameful for losing control of his anger.

Naruto just let go of his tears before uttering an incomplete word, "Sasu-", he was stopped by a sudden hug from the Raven, whose eyes is now as calm as before.

"Im…", the Raven still hugging Naruto, "Im sorry, 'kay? Please, stop crying…", he then pulled away from the hug to give the Blonde another kiss in the forehead, "It's just… It's just that, I love you so much and I always thought…", he then held Naruto's face by the cheeks to wipe some of the Blonde's tears, "I thought you always knew how I felt".

Naruto just glared away trying to evade the Raven's eyes and he kept silent trying to listen to the Raven's reasoning.

"I was afraid", this caught the Blonde's attention and started to look at Sasuke, who was now shaking, "I was afraid that you'll someday leave me…", Sasuke totally broke free from the hug and simply placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder, "If I was weak, you might leave me… If I was weak, I might not be able to protect you and make you happy… I thought tha-"

"BUT! Did you really wanted to make me happy?", Naruto had already stopped crying and his voice was now louder and filled with intensity, "Did you know how much sadness you leaving brought to me?", Naruto pushed away the Raven as he continued to speak, "You never thought of me! All you ever wanted was to defeat your brother, so don't you dare give me those bullshits of a reason!"

Sasuke just kept quite while thinking to himself that the Blonde was right:

_He's right, I never tried to consider what he will felt when I left…_

_I only thought of myself that day I decided to go with Orochimaru…_

_Did I only returned to Naruto because I have no longer have a place to return to?_

_Was Naruto always been last in my priorities?_

_Did I even…_

_Did I even loved him in the first place?_

_Did I only told him that I love him so I would have a place where I can be accepted?_

As Naruto kept quiet to calm himself down; Sasuke kept thinking of what the Blonde had said, and within the depts of his mind, he realized:

_No! I loved him… I love his smile, his gestures… His hair, his scent, his laughter…_

_I… I was always happy to be beside him…_

_I've always wanted to be with him, to protect him…_

_I ran away because I knew I did not deserve him yet…_

_But now…_

Sasuke was finally awaken from his thoughts from a whisper from Naruto, "C-Can you please move… I need to prepare Di-"

"No!", Sasuke's voice was now confident, free from uncertainties, "I love you… I left because I knew that I would only be a burden… but now…", Sasuke was staring at the Blonde's cerulean eyes, "But now, I'll prove how much I love you… just believe in me…", Sasuke suddenly held Naruto's hand before uttering, "This hand that held me gently even if I was violent to the person owning it… this time… I won't let go of this hand of yours… so for now, please, never get tired of me…"

Naruto begun to tear up again but as of now, he was also smiling, "T-Teme, what you said…", the Blonde glare at Sasuke, who was looking confused at what the Blonde is saying, "About you what you said… I… I mean… Well…", Naruto was already blushing and quite restless in action.

Sasuke smirked at his little Kitsune's reaction, "It's fine…", The Raven just hugged Naruto again, "I can wait 'till you can finally realize the trut-"

"I'll let you hold it!", Naruto said out loud in a voice that is embarrassed, "You can hold it…"

"Ehhh!", Sasuke was confused, not knowing what the Blonde meant, he too was now blushing thinking what Naruto was telling him.

_What does he mean?_

_What can I touch?_

_Does he mean to tell me he will finally let me do it with him?_

_I never knew he wanted me so much?_

The Raven started to smile and was interrupted by a yell, "TEME!", Naruto pulled away from the hug and uttered, "Clean that dirty mind of yours! What I meant was…", his voice suddenly got lower, almost like a whisper but enough for Sasuke to hear it, and he looked at the floor as he blushed again but the Raven has still sight of Naruto's face, "This hand of mine, you promised to never let go of it again right? Well… If what you mean is true…", the Blonde was still looking down, "You can hold it for as long as you much… If… If you still want to hold it of cour-"

The conversation suddenly ended with a kiss from Sasuke, a chastity kiss, where their lips only touched one another, Sasuke pulled out from the kiss, and even before Naruto could complain, Sasuke planted another kiss, but this time, it was a kiss where his tongue tried to force to enter Naruto's innocent mouth and massage it all the way while Sasuke's hand was beside the Blondes head pulling him closer as if that is still possible. On the other hand, the first kiss gave Naruto a shock, but on the second kiss, Naruto was trying to free himself from the Raven's kiss.

_Dammit! Naruto feels so good…_

_I want more than this, It's like Im getting addicted to him…_

_I don't wanna stop..._

_It's getting addicting…_

Sasuke suddenly stopped the kiss and held his bottom part, "Awww, what the!", the Raven moved away and even in his stoic reaction, he can still be seen in pain, "USURATONKACHI!"

"hehehe…", Naruto just brushed of the hair at his back, "It's your fault Teme! I said it as a friend… I never said that I…", Naruto blushed, "I never said I also… uhmmm… well…"

"What!", the Raven was confused, "But I thought… You were implying that you like me too!", Sasuke's voice became louder, "What about the holding of hands? Letting me hold it?"

"It's been a while…", Naruto just walked in a slow paced towards the kitchen, "Maybe we should try to know each other more… slowly?"

Sasuke just scratched the back of his head and uttered while laughing, "Get to know each other? Hahaha, you really are a Dobe…", the a sudden shift in the Raven's voice into something more serious yet attractive, "To meet you was like heaven; To be your friend was all I ever wanted; To be your lover was all I ever dreamed", he then walked towards the Blonde and took Naruto's right hand and kissed them softly making the Blonde blushed almost like a tomato.

"Sh-Shut up already, I-Is that what you learned during the years you were gone?", Naruto said while trying to evade his eyes from the Raven, "Just go to the Dining room, Im gonna prepare a meal"

Sasuke thought to himself:

_He really is too adorable…_

_Getting to know each other huh?_

_Maybe that's not a bad idea after all…_

_We can do this the slow way or the fast way…_

_But the result will be the same…_

_My Naruto will definitely Love me too, the same way I do…_

_When that time comes, Im gonna make Love to him until both of us faint…_

_For now, as a friend that lives together with him in the same roof isn't bad at all…_

Sasuke ended his thought smirking and decided to go to the Dining room as Naruto told him so while whistling.

"But, since you're gay, I have to clear things up…", A voice suddenly occurred and Naruto peeked at Sasuke before he was able to reach the Dining room, "Remember what I said before? Me and you become lovers is quite blurry…", the Blonde giggle and continued, "I still prefer women with big melons, soft curves and hot lips, Im still Jiraiya-Sama's apprentice…"

_What the! Here he goes again, trying to ruin the Atmosphere with his senseless points…_

"But you know…", Naruto finally returned to the kitchen but he was still speaking as he did so, "Your lips, they're not that bad at all, it was really hot and everything…"

_What the! Does that mean he doesn't mind it?_

_So I can say that I have a chance with him?_

"Oh and lastly Teme!", Naruto is now on the Kitchen and is already shouting, "You're still not a woman… hahaha…"

_Damn that Usuratonkachi!_

_What the hell is he implying here!_

Sasuke's mind was again reprocessing every logic, if there is, in what his little blonde told him just like the time they both went to the Hokage's Office, and this time, he was more confused about everything.

* * *

"What the!", Sasuke's eyes shot open as he heard as weak explosion in the kitchen, "Naru-", he was about to stand up and shout the Blonde's name but he was interrupted from a shout from the kitchen.

"Don't come Teme! Just wait there in the dining room…", Naruto shouted in a hurry before peeking back to Sasuke, "Uhmmm, well, just wait 'kay?", the Blond was actually in a mess, he has black dirt in his shirt and some grease-like-dirt in both of his cheeks.

_Is everything alright with Naruto? _This was what the Raven was thinking, he was really concerned after seeing his Kitsune like that, he kept thinking about the reason or what Naruto was trying to hide but his thought from instantly bothered by a sound of metallic aluminum like materials clashing with the floor, "Dobe, w-what the fucking bullshit is happening there?"

"uhmmm… well, It's done already", Naruto appeared immediately from the kitchen to the dining room, "Tadaaa!", Naruto said blissfully but his face was quite red due to blushing and can be seen quite clearly.

"What the! A-are you trying to make a fool out of me?", Sasuke said in a confused and yet angry manner while pointing at what Naruto had brought to the table, "You made me wait for more than an hour just to give me this shit?"

Suddenly, the cheerful face the blond masked on his face changed and became an annoyed look, "TEME! Stop being an asshole and just take it gratefully, you have no idea how hard I prepared that!", the Blonde was not yet fully angry but only irritated, "Do you want it or not?"

The Raven simply Sighed and took a cup of ramen, a pair of chopsticks and ate it, "I can't believe it took you so long…", Sasuke then suddenly glared at Naruto, "You're a mess, I mean, Just look at you… You're dirty all over…"

"Well… hehehe", Naruto grinned with a beaming laughter and scratched the back of his head, "Actually, it's becau-"

The Blonde's statement was cut off by a swift hand of the Uchiha as he took Naruto's right hand and stared at it, "You are a complete Dobe!", Sasuke said pissed from what he saw, "Look at your hands, it has bruises and scratches and there are even burnt marks… what…", Sasuke's voice became lower and slower, "what… what happened?"

"Im sorry to make you worry… but…", Naruto's voice became very low but audible enough, "Yesterday, when you arrive, I was only able to give you some Ramen… so…", Naruto was now faking a smile and his eyes are becoming watery and his voice started to stutter, "so… so today I wanted to make it special by cooking something but… I don't know how to… I reall-"

Sasuke stood up and pulled the Blonde upwards making him stand up, "You… you don't have to… I already told you…", the Raven's hand is placed on Naruto's both shoulder respectively, "I'll protect you and make you happy right? You may not love me yet right now, but still, I want to make you happy…"

Naruto was still tearing up, "B-but…"

The Raven kissed one of the Blonde's eye to remove the tears which was about to fall, "I love you…", Naruto blushed from what the Raven told him, "I really do, don't make things that are unnecessary just for me…"

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes just stared back at Sasuke obsidian onyx eyes.

"hmmpft, I guess it can't be helped after saying things like those to me…", Sasuke said slightly smirking towards the Blonde, "I'll have to clean you up…"

Naruto just tilted his head due to confusion since he was not able to understand what the Raven was talking about, "Neh?"

In a flash Naruto was lying on his back on the floor as Sasuke pushed him, "Dobe, you do understand now right? What I must do?", the Raven's hand opened up Naruto's shirt and moved his hands near the Blonde's chest and played with his nipples for a while, "It feels good right?"

"Ahhh, Sa-Sasu… Stop…", Naruto was trying to wiggle out of Sasuke's clutches but he seems to be unable to move because he was getting weaker as the Raven ravishes his nipples mercilessly.

"Don't worry…", the Raven whispered near the Kitsune's ear before totally removing the Blonde's clothe and sucking to the other nipple which was neglected by his hands… He then bit one of the nipples and got a moaning expression from Naruto.

"Th-This isn't the right time…", Naruto said as he moans from a mixture of pain and pleasure from the foreplay he is receiving from the Raven.

The Uchiha then continued sucking going downwards until his lips met a harden part on the Blonde's lower part, "This little thing is saying that it's having fun isn't it, shall I play with it?", Sasuke then pulled of Naruto's pants and used both of his hands to stroke it while watching the faces the Blonde is making.

"Ahhh, ha, nnn… Feels weird… ahhh, ahhh…", Naruto moaned over and over again as the Uchiha kept on stroking his harden membrane, "St-Stop it"

"Is that what you really want?", Sasuke just smirked as he thought of something, "Don't worry, since you're not that being that difficult today, the punishment for pushing yourself too hard today won't be much…", he then let go of Naruto's membrane and licked its tip.

"Goo-", Naruto's eyes shot opened as he realized what he was about to say and immediately placed both of his hands to cover his mouth.

A smirk was found on the Uchiha's face as he noticed the Blonde's reaction and decided to finally suck Naruto's whole cock without alerting the Blonde and continued to sucking at a an increasing pace.

"mmmm…", the moans are now more harder to hear which resulted from covering his mouth.

_I'll make you feel good 'till you can't think properly anymore tonight _is the thought that came into the Raven's mind…

_You're so adorable trying to hide your moans like that…_

Naruto suddenly removed his hands from his mouth and uttered in a pleading voice, "Sa-Sasuke… I… I re-really… Can't any longer…"

Sasuke realized that Naruto was coming to his first climax of the night so he then begun sucking harder until the Raven felt a warm liquid in his mouth and he then let go and lick some of it that escaped his mouth, "That tasted a lot better than that ramen of yours…"

Naruto blushed deeply and tried to cover his face with his hands, "Teme! Teme! Teme! Bakero! Im gonna ki-"

"I love you…", Sasuke smiled at Naruto as if trying to tell him to relax and be more comfortable, "anyway, you better clean yourself right now…"

"F-Fine! I'll go use the bathroom again…" Naruto said Irritatedly and rushed off to the bathroom.

Sasuke just smirked trying to remember what he just did right now and all of his little Kitsune's reaction.

_We just did it again…_

_Of course he was irritated, but this time…_

_He did it consciously, does…_

_Does that mean I have the chance?_

_I really do love him… And I'll make him Love me as well…_

Sasuke's serious thought was interrupted by a sudden loud knock at the Door and what he heard after made his world crack and shatter.

"**Naruto? Sweetie? Are you still awake?"

* * *

**

A/N: Im sorry this was quite short, I really need to shorten my chapters to make the number of chapters increase and make it more sensible...


End file.
